Episode 7739 (2nd February 2017)
Plot Rebecca rushes down the stairs to an unconscious Chrissie who is lying in a pile of glass that was formerly a table. Robert walks in and manages to find a pulse but stops Rebecca from ringing an ambulance as Chrissie could twist this to make it look like she did it on purpose. Rebecca calls an ambulance anyway. Frank asks Charity why she has gone to all this trouble to get a few extra punters, so Charity explains they need the money for Sarah's treatment. She begs Frank not to tell Megan. Lawrence and Ronnie rush to the hospital. Robert insists Rebecca cannot say she and Chrissie were fighting and offers her an alibi. As the strippers perform in The Woolpack, Tracy announces she has read Shakespeare cover to cover, but David doesn't believe her and Tracy eventually admits she just watched the film. Chas spots some of the hen party putting their own alcohol in their drinks, and orders Megan to search their bags, but Megan refuses. Rodney persuades Bob to go for a pint. Doug looks through his honesty box and disgusted that there is only £3.63. Things are made worse when Diane and Eric reads some of the mean comments inside. Doug vows to get to the bottom of it. Lawrence worries for Chrissie and Rebecca insists she didn't meant to hurt her sister. Chrissie isn't happy when she sees Rebecca and Lawrence hugging. Pete is shocked when Emma reveals Moira got Ross involved in stealing a car. Emma insists they need to get back to the farm as Moira can't manage on her own, but Pete refuses to go if it isn't what Moira wants. Paddy bumps into Chas who apologises for making up an imaginary boyfriend. Paddy mentions the cockroaches which is overheard by Leyla and Megan. Leyla and Megan barge into the backroom and refuse to pay Charity. The nurse explains to Lawrence that Chrissie will need surgery to remove some of the deeper pieces of glass. Whilst Lawrence and Ronnie aren't in the room, Chrissie asks Rebecca to pass her her phone and explains she'll tell the police that she was deliberately pushed. Megan vows to never use The Woolpack for a hen party again and Chas announces she has asked the party to leave for bringing in their own booze. Frank offers to try to change Megan's mind for Charity. Lawrence finds Rebecca crying in the corridor. Rebecca explains Chrissie took the wedding ring and set her up to get her out of the way. Rebecca adds that Chrissie has called the police, which leaves Lawrence fuming. Doug decides to stake out the honesty box tonight which is overheard by Noah and Gabby. David gives Tracy tickets to a Grease sing-a-long as a peace offering but it doesn't go down well and Tracy insists she isn't a brainless bimbo. Tracy decides to prove people wrong and start her own book club. Lawrence questions why Chrissie is being like this and suggests Victoria was right about her. Chrissie insists she was only protecting her son, but Lawrence states she framed Andy because he hurt her. Lawrence tells Chrissie that her mother would be ashamed of her and Chrissie ends up crying. Lawrence confronts her about the wedding ring and orders Chrissie to be honest with the police. Brenda drags drunken Bob and Rodney back from the pub. Moira and Debbie bump into each other outside the shop. Moira suggests Debbie and the children come to stay at the farm, and Debbie accepts her offer. Lawrence tells Chrissie he is proud of her. He leaves his daughters alone, and Chrissie apologises to Rebecca and they make things up. Charity tells Frank she only needs one big payout for Sarah and tries to rope him into helping. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Bride - Pippa Fulton *Nurse - Rebecca Hutchinson Locations *Home Farm - Office *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and hall *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, Chrissie's room and corridor *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,550,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes